


Acts Of Charity

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Curiosity, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Other, Secrets, acts of charity, holiday fic, holiday writing, winter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Mihawk wondered what you were always doing for the holidays.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 11





	Acts Of Charity

Mihawk wondered why you’d never celebrate the holidays together. He didn’t mind of course, and he respected your privacy. But you had been together for two years, nearing the end of your third and you were about to move in together. Your absence around the holidays, while everyone else celebrated with their family, intrigued him a lot. Of course, he had never actually asked where you went. 

The first year you weren’t together for a long enough time, and you still met up with him for a short date. He just assumed most of your day was spent with your family. Then the year after, he wondered if you’d invite him to celebrate with your family, but you simply noted that you never really celebrated with family, and went to dinner with him as well in between the actual festivities. 

Now this year he really wanted to do something together on the actual factual date, so he simply asked, and was a little taken aback when you told him you had something else planned already. 

_“Y/n, if you don’t mind me asking, what is it that you do every year that makes you unavailable for the festivities?”_

You smiled, eyes widening a little as you realized you had never explained to your boyfriend that you volunteered during the holidays, cooking food all day and serving it to those who couldn’t afford a warm meal on days like these. 

His eyes widened a little before closing as he brought a hand up to stroke his beard in thought. _“Nothing is stopping us from celebrating together then.”_

Now it was your turn to be a little surprised.

_“Do you mean you want to help too?” “Yes, If you’ll allow me that is.” “Of course!”_

Mihawk was true to his word, and when the time came around, he gladly let you take the lead. Shopping for ingredients was easier now that you had a strong man with you who could easily carry twice if not three times the weight that you could bring in by yourself. On top of that, Mihawk was an excellent cook, quick and efficient in the huge kitchen where you and the other volunteers were prepping the ingredients. 

You spent most of the day happily talking with other volunteers, introducing everyone to Mihawk. You explained to him how the days usually went and told some of the more memorable stories from the past years, the volunteers chiming in here and there to add onto your stories.

Even though Mihawk wasn’t too sure about spending all your holiday free time here, he was convinced by the light in your eyes as you spoke about it. Even if it all turned out to be not as exciting as you made it out to be in your stories, he still had spent a day with you where you were truly happy and comfortable, and that was the most important part of it all. 

But you hadn’t lied: the real magic came when it was time to serve the meals to those who would otherwise be hungry. To those who would be sleeping out in the cold streets. Their thankfulness was of a whole other level. It was like having people open the gifts you ever so carefully picked out for them and seeing their eyes light up, but then at least tenfold that feeling. 

That evening, you got to his house, where he had some good wine and appetizers at the ready so you could still celebrate a little bit together. You were leaning against him on the couch, recounting the stories of today that had impacted you the most. 

Mihawk was feeling pretty content himself as well. He could get used to this. No family matters, no unnecessary arguments and such. No stiff being on your best behavior for the inlaws. Just, giving back, relaxing, working a little and being in the company of the one that truly mattered.

He took a sip of his wine and pressed a kiss to your temple. Ready to start this new tradition with you. 


End file.
